1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for producing an electrode for leading an electrocardiogram signal from the living body.
More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for producing a living body leading electrode which is mounted on the breast of a patient with heart disease in case of leading an electrocardiogram signal from the living body of the patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electrode as shown in FIGS. 1A to 1C has been taken as an example of a living body leading electrode mounted on the breast of a patient with heart disease.
In these drawings, reference numeral 1000 is an electrolyte, 1001 a member for adhering the electrode to the skin of the breast of the patient, 1002 an opening, 1003 an electrode element, 1004 a lead wire, and 1005 a member for supporting the electrode element.
The electrode element 1003 is mounted on the central portion of the electrode element supporting member 1005, and the skin adhering member 1001 stuck so as to surround it.
The opening 1002 is formed in the skin adhering member 1001 as shown in FIG. 1A, through which opening 1002 the electrolyte 1000 is placed on the electrode element 1003, and is connected with it electrically.
When the electrode as shown in FIG. 1A is used, the skin adhering member 1001 is contacted with the breast of the patient.
Accordingly, an electrocardiogram signal led through the electrolyte 1000 and the electrode element 1003 is transmitted in the lead wire 1004, inputted into an electrocardiograph where the electrocardiogram signal is analyzed in the required way.
However, the problems of the prior art as shown in FIG. 1A are as follows.
(1) When the electrode is mounted on the breast of the patient, the electrolyte 1000 comes off the electrode easily and remains on the skin.
In the prior art, as shown with an arrow a of FIG. 1A, the electrolyte 1000, in a solid state, is merely placed on the electrode element 1003 through the opening 1002.
Hence, since a gap S is formed between the electrolyte 1000 and the opening 1002 as shown in FIG. 1B, the two are not contacted with each other.
Accordingly, after an electrocardiogram signal is led by bonding the electrode on the breast of the patient, in case of removing it from the breast, the electrolyte 1000 is separated from the electrode, and consequently it remains on the breast.
(2) The efficiency of producing the electrode is low.
As aforementioned, in the prior art, the electrolyte 1000 in a solid state is placed on the electrode element 1003 through the opening 1002.
In this case, each electrolyte 1000 must be picked up one by one with a pincette, thereby it is placed on the electrode element 1003.
And, each electrolyte 1000 is formed by punching an electrolyte 2000 in a solid state as shown in FIG. 1C.
Hence, for this sake, a punching process is necessary.
Moreover, in the punching process, all of the electrolyte 2000 is not used, but the part remaining after the electrolytes 1000 have been punched is wasted as shown with an oblique line, which results in a great loss.
Consequently, the prior art has the problems as follows.
That is to say, a process for punching the electrolyte 1000 is necessary, in which process there is the wasted portion, and a great loss.
Moreover, it is necessary to add the step in that the electrolyte 1000 must be picked up one by one with a pincette, and thereafter it is placed on the electrode element 1003.
Accordingly, the efficiency of producing the electrode is extremely low.